


Checkpoint

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chess, Emotions, Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: After the events of Amok Time, Kirk and Spock decompress with a friendly game of three-dimensional chess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight (sinngrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snowynight+%28sinngrace%29).



Kirk settled his rook on king’s level one before settling back in his chair to regard his opponent. 

Spock frowned at the board, but showed no signs of picking up a piece. “Jim,” he began. After an uncharacteristic pause, he continued, still studying the chess board. “I understand you did not want to lose face in front of T’Pau.” Ignoring Kirk’s muttered protest, he pressed on. “Still, as your first officer, I feel I must question your decision to participate in the _kal-if-fee_. You should not have put yourself in harm’s way.”

“Thanks for the advice, Spock. It’s a little late, you must admit.” Kirk nodded toward the board. “Your move.”

Spock remained stubbornly unmoving. “Sir, I find myself wondering why you would make such a choice.”

“Seemed the thing to do. One can never be too careful to avoid giving offense in an unfamiliar cultural context. That’s just good diplomacy.”

“Yes, sir. Of course.” The silence stretched long while Spock studied the board. He reached for a piece on the upper level, but his hand froze midway. His eyes met Kirk’s. “Sir, it’s just that--”

“I couldn’t let you come to harm.” Kirk looked down at his hands, at the sand still stuck under his fingernails, and felt his heart clench in remembered panic. “You were right in what you told T’Pau. I didn’t understand. But it wouldn’t have mattered if I had. I wasn’t about to stand by and see you hurt.”

“There was no certainty that Stonn would have--”

“No chance of losing you is acceptable, not if I have any say in the matter.” Kirk sat up straight in his chair and adopted a carefree smile. “In any case, it all turned out fine in the end.”

“Yes.” Spock nodded once, decisively. “It did. Thank you, Jim.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kirk cleared his throat and waved at the board. “Now stop stalling--it’s your turn!”


End file.
